501st Legion Stormtrooper
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, Darth Vader The 501st Stormtrooper Division is the most feared and respected Stormtrooper force in the Empire. Its service began during the Clone Wars, and survives well beyond The Dark Times. Unlike with most clone units, the 501st designation, assignment, and mission profile carried over into the new Stormtrooper Corps. The 501st is best known for the assault on the Jedi Temple under the command of Lord Vader, signaling the destruction of The Jedi Order. After that fateful day, the unit operates as Vader's personal regiment, although it carries out many other missions as directed by the Emperor. It is responsible for some of the Empire's worst atrocities. Most of its missions are highly classified, making it difficult for the Imperial Senate and others to track the group's activities. The 501st is trained and based on Coruscant. It is deployed in smaller units as required. During The Dark Times, members of the 501st look no different from any other Stormtrooper unit, but their manner and combat skills speak for themselves. The unit is most often deployed when both advanced fighting skills and a political statement are required. Using the 501st The 501st is the most visible Stormtrooper unit in the Star Wars universe. It provides an easier way to bring a recognizable entity into the game other than a major villain. After all, you don't have to worry about the heroes defeating the 501st permanently, as you would, for instance, Darth Vader. Here are some suggested uses for the 501st: * Deploy in support of Vader when he is in direct contact with the player characters. * Attack successful resistance bases and units loyal to the heroes. * Use as a show of force on a planet the player characters regularly visit. * Use in support of Imperial Inquisitors when hunting Jedi heroes. * Use as guards for important locations or individuals, perhaps as a surprise to the player characters. * Attack or arrest outspoken anti-Imperial characters. You might want to create a cover story for their actions. 501st Legion Stormtrooper Statistics (CL 6) Medium Human Nonheroic 9/Soldier 1/Elite Trooper 2 Dark Side Score: '5 'Initiative: '+12; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +13 '''Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 13 Hit Points: 41, Damage Reduction: 1, Damage Threshold: 19 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +11 (1d6+3) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +11 (3d8+3) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +9 (5d8+3) with [[Controlled Burst|'''Controlled Burst]] Ranged: 'Frag Grenade (1) +9 (4d6+1, 2-Square Burst) 'Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '+11 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Blaster Rifle), '''Controlled Burst, Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Delay Damage Base Stats 'Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 12, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Burst Fire, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Training (Initiative), Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +11, Initiative +12, Mechanics +12, Perception +13 'Possessions: 'Stormtrooper Armor (+6 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Blaster Rifle, Frag Grenade (1), Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Humans